He knew he was in love with her when
by Alicehime-sama
Summary: Series of one shot - The moments the male love interests realize they are in love with my female SWTOR characters. Use the same characters as my The first time he/she saw her/him series.
1. Torian

Hi!

As I announced in my fanfiction, I have decided to write two other series of one shot: He knew he was in love with her when… and She knew she was in love with him when… Once again, it will be between my female SWTOR characters and the male love interests. It will follow the same format, one chapter per character (about 600 words each). This fanfiction here will be He knew he was in love with her when…

I won't right disclaimers and warnings at the beginning of each chapter, so what I write here goes for every chapter.

First: I don't own SWTOR or its characters.

Second: The background of my characters as well as their personalities might be different from what you imagined for yours. I welcome thoughts regarding my writing style and OOCness for the love interests but I don't want to hear things like 'She is not acting like a Sith.' So they are all light-side and have feline-like pets. Thank you for your understanding.

Third: Like in the other series, I won't write about Doc but I will do Scourge and Zenith.

Four: In the game, I customized some of the love interests; I will therefore use these customizations in my writing. It may not be the physical appearance you like but no flams please.

Five: English is not my first language and I played the game in French. I look on YouTube for the English version but I might not follow it completely. All my chapters are beta-read so it should be understandable English for everyone.

* * *

That's all for the boring stuff. This first chapter is about Torian and my bounty hunter Michio.

He knew he was in love with her when… Torian

He knew he was in love with her when she chose to kill Regnet Vause on Hoth.

The fight had been fierce. Reneget Vause held his ground alone against the Champion, Neith and him. But in the end, only one side could earn victory and Michio claimed it with a final missile that threw the pirate to the floor.

"Grrah!" roared the Trandoshan. "You are stubborn for soft thing. Stand still and die!"

"I am going to have to decline." he heard her answer confidently.

"You will not escape fate! It is your place to die!"

The pirate shakily stood up and grabbed his broken sword before charging at them once again. He did not get far as Neith jumped on him, sinking her fangs into his hand and sending him back to the floor. Both mandalorians watched as he attempted to push the Pantran Whitefang away to get back up, his frantic movements further opening his injuries. After a moment of struggle, Vause seemed to realize that he would not win and let out a bloodcurdling growl. With a gesture of her hand, the bounty hunter called her cat back to her side.

"Rarrh! It's my destiny to rise to godhead! I will not be stripped of my Jagganath by capture!"

Torian knew what he meant: kill me. But he also knew how much Michio abhorred killing. He threw a glance at his partner and studied her reaction. Her face seemed emotionless but he could see sadness flash in her eyes before a look of understanding replace it.

"I am a warrior first. Let's finish this right."

The young man quickly touched her shoulder to signal his approval before patting Neith on the head and directing the Whitefang to stand further aside; Michio had to finish this fight alone. He watched as she stood tall when the pirate charged her. He watched how gracefully and confidently she drew her blaster. He watched her eyes full of confidence. When the shot reached its target, he watched as she marched to him and closed her opponent's eyes with a small prayer.

' _She really is a splendid warrior, a true warrior.'_ he thought. She was not out for blood, killing for the sake of killing, but still knew to take a life to honor a fellow warrior. He frowned as he felt his heart miss a beat when she turned to face him her, sadness unhidden, and unease overtook him.

"That meant more than you know." he said, trying to appease her. He did not quite understand why but he had to do something to make that look go away.

"I understand wanting to die in a fight rather than being executed but..."

"It's more than that. Nothing worse than being taken alive to a Trando. Jagganath gets wiped. Start from scratch, or die without an afterlife. Not what he wanted, still did him a favor."

"I see…"

When she let out a small smile, Torian reflexively sighed in relief before considering his situation. Why had he felt the need to comfort her? He watched as she turned back to the body of the pirate and froze it. He had faced similar situations several times with his clan-mates, how was it different? His eyes widened when he realized what was happening. He was behaving the same way his clan-mates did when their lovers were troubled... Did he love her? The idea filled him with warmth. So, he did love her. Now that he had regained his honor, he could hope to find a lover and apparently his heart had decided on the Champion. A difficult target for sure, but one he would enjoy hunting.

"It's time to turn Vause over to the Chiss." she said, securing the frozen body in the speeder. "Do you want to run with Neith or ride in the speeder with me?"

"With you." he said as he took place on the passenger seat. ' _All the way to the end, cyare.'_


	2. Malavai

PLEASE READ!

There is in this chapter a SPOILER if you didn't get to Corellia. I'm actually realizing that all my chapters are somewhat spoilers… But this one is even more so, so read at your own risk.

Also, I have changed the age of the LI to make it closer to that of my characters. I have nothing against couples with large age different and I am not judging anyone or anything. I just wanted to let you guys know. So if you read 'young man' when Malavai is supposed to be 37, you don't be surprised. I have done it for Malavai, Andronikos, Aric, Felix, and Zenith.

So here, we are: Malavai and Naricia! Enjoy!

He knew he was in love with her when… Malavai

He knew he was in love with her when he chose not to tell the truth to Darth Baras after the events on Hutta.

She had let him go. Malavai did not have any proof of it but he knew his Lord had let Nomen Karr live. He had been by her side long enough to know her. She probably even sent the man back to the Jedi, and he was sure that the girl had not been turned to the dark side. Naricia had lied during her conversation with Darth Baras. As his pawn, he should have informed the Darth, yet he had been staring at his holocomm for hours, unable to bring himself to call. He knew what would happen: they would be called back to Dromund Kaas and his master would torture her and the girl before killing them. He felt his heart clench at the thought. _'No!'_ he thought, ire filling him as images of the bloodied body of his Lord on the Darth's torture table invaded his mind. _'I can't let that happen! I don't care if it's for the sake of Baras!'_ The young man immediately stopped his trail of thoughts. Since when did he start putting her before his master? He owed everything to the Sith and it would not be the first time he denounced someone. So, why was he hesitating?

The Imperial leaned on his desk chair and thought back about all his interactions with his Lord to figure out what was happening: the time on Balmorra where he first witnessed the strength of her passion; the time she took a shot protecting him, that almost made him lose his mind when he realized it had pierced her lung; her terrible sense of direction, that got them lost more than once; their heated discussions about the Empire, where she never stopped amazing him with her vision of the galaxy; the respect she had for all imperials, even those Force-blind; her confidence that could rapidly turn into stubbornness; her teasing that never failed to make him blush; her smile that always illuminated his day, her… His eyes widened when he realized he could go on for some time. Could it be? He loved her? He… did. Strangely, the realization did not bring him any peace of mind; it only served to fuel his frustration about his situation with Darth Baras. He had dealt with the Sith long enough to know he would use his feelings for his own plan, possibly to hurt Naricia. And trying to break their tie was as foolish as useless. If he stayed, he would be used. He had to leave.

Yet, he could not imagine leaving her. The young man buried his head in his hands, going through strategies, searching for a way to stay with her without endangering the both of them. After what felt like eternity, only one suitable solution came out: he would have to bury his feelings so deep that neither his Lord nor his master would be able to reach them. But could he? He knew he sometimes stared at her instead of working, even the Twi'lek girl had noticed. And would he be able to resist to Naricia's teasing? He would have to, for both of their sakes. _'Even if I love her, as long as no one notices, I should be able to stay by her side.'_ he decided. _'If things get too difficult, I will ask to be reassigned. I will not let my situation put Naricia in danger.'_

Malavai took a deep breath, put the holocomm back on his desk, and returned to the conference room, ready to be by his Lord's side - like he would always be as long as - the Force and Baras allow it.


	3. Andronikos

Hi! Thank you so much to those who read, follow, favorite, and review!

Here are Andronikos and my Inquisitor Lucrezia.

He knew he was in love with her when… Andronikos

He knew he was in love with her when he watched her die on Dromund Kaas.

Andronikos froze as a lightning storm suddenly formed around Lucrezia's body. The thunderbolts were springing throughout the mediation chamber, destroying everything they touched. The pirate hastily tried to make his way to the Twi'lek.

"Sith!' he called out. "Shit! Lucrezia!"

He frowned when he realized she could not hear him as she held her head in her hands. _'What are those damn ghosts doing?'_ he thought, panic invading his mind. People and beasts, he could deal with, but ghosts and Force stuff weas outside of his area of expertise. His eye widened when he saw her rise from the ground. The young man ran to her, grimacing when he failed to dodge some of the thunderbolts. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Thanaton draw his lightsaber and quickly shot him in the shoulder. Reaching out to his Sith, he was about to grab her hand when she let out a bloodcurdling scream and he felt himself being forcefully thrown away. He winced as his head met the metal wall. The fallen body of Lucrezia was the last thing he saw before unconsciousness took him.

The pirate groggily opened his eyes and instinctively reached for his blasters when he heard voices.

"Don't move, Andronikos. Your injuries are not severe but you should not strain yourself."

The young man relaxed as he recognized Ashara's voice before remembering the situation.

"Lucrezia!" he shouted, franticly looking around.

His eyes widened when he saw her lying a few meters away. Shakily making his way to her, he fell on his knees beside Heka. Lucrezia looked terrible; electricity was swirling around her bloodied body and she was mumbling incoherencies with a contorted face. He quickly assessed Ashara and Talos's feeble attempts to heal her. Looking around for anything to help, his eyes trailed on the remaining member of the crew standing further away. _'Of course!'_ He knew the Sith didn't trust her former master but right now, they needed Zash and her knowledge of Force phenomena.

"Bring Zash out." he demanded, approaching the creature.

Khem let out a loud growl.

"I will not let that witch…"

"I wasn't asking you." he interrupted, drawing his one of his blasters. "Bring her out."

"You dare point your weapon at me! I will tear you to pieces!"

The pirate only shrugged at his display as he knew he was bluffing. Lucrezia had made both of them swear not to hurt each other when he came on the ship; but unlike the Dashade, he wasn't bound to her and would damn well break his promise if needed.

"What is the matter with you?" barked the creature. "You did not react this way last time."

' _Last time?_ ' wondered the young man, confused. _'Does he mean the last time she fought Thanaton?'_ She had almost died that day too. _'What is he talking about? I'm reacting the same… … No. He is right.'_ Hehad been worried last time, but he hadn't felt this cold fear that assaulted his body and mind. This terror of losing her. This horror of seeing her bleed. This rage of not being able to do anything. It hadn't been there then. _'Why? What changed?'_ They were good partners on the battlefield and they flirted for fun sometimes… Could it be he now saw her as more than 'just fun'? He couldn't remember the last time he had been serious with anyone. Not even Casey. Her betrayal had not hurt as much as seeing the Twi'lek lying on the floor. Was that love? He found himself not minding if it was.

The pirate smirked, facing the Dashade. One more reason not to let her die. Lucrezia wouldn't be happy if he shot Khem. She would probably throw him out of the crew. It didn't matter. She would be alive and he would find a way back, with a whole fleet if needed. Andronikos lifted his blaster toward Khem's right shoulder.

"Bring Zash out now or I shoot."


	4. Zenith

Hello everyone! Thank you for reading this story. Here is Zenith and my Jedi consular Lutèce.

He knew he was in love with her when… Zenith – Draft

Warning: This was inspired by one of the game conversations between Zenith and the Jedi. However, I modified the end to show that Zenith has been influenced by the Jedi and his own feelings toward her. So the end of the conversation is purposely different from the game.

He knew he was in love with her when he saw the disappointment in her eyes after he told her he had the collaborators arrested.

As soon as the shuttle landed, Zenith hurried to grab a cab to join the apartment where the team resided for the duration of their diplomatic mission on Coruscant. As he reached the entrance, the Twi'lek spotted Qyzen checking his gear.

"How was your hunt?" greeted the hunter.

"Successful." he replied. "Where is Lutèce?"

"In the office upstairs. Don't take long, we leave soon."

The young man nodded and rushed to see the Jedi. He couldn't wait to tell her the news. It was the completion of months of work. He knew he couldn't have done it without her. She had made this happen. Soon, he entered the office and wasn't surprised to see her greet him with a smile. She probably felt him the moment he entered the apartment.

"Welcome back." she said. "How did things go?"

"Refugees are back on Balmorra. Arrived just before polling started for the opposition leader's post." he said smugly, not caring to keep his pride from his voice. "Balmorran public got to see collaborators in chains. Got plenty of positive messages during the polls."

"I…see." the young Twi'lek replied, losing her smile.

Zenith froze at her tone, excitement vanishing, and quickly looked away from the disappointment in her eyes. He had known she would be upset, they had a fight about that just before he left, but he had not expected such a strong reaction. After all it had nothing to do with her; it was about Balmorra and his people. _'Then, why does seeing her disappointed hurt? Why do her opinions matter so much? Why…?'_ His musings were interrupted when her holocomm rang.

"Herald." said the Trandoshan. "We need to head out."

"Thank you, Qyzen. I'm coming down." she replied, before turning back to the former revolutionary. "If that was all, I have to go."

The Twi'lek could only stand silent, unable to do anything, as she packed her things and passed him to exit the room.

His eyes suddenly widened when he heard her ask Qyzen to start the speeder. _'She is leaving.'_ Zenith's vision blurred as he flew down the stairs. _'Why am I running?'_ He snatched the door open and dashed to the speeder. He grabbed her arm as she was about to climb in, barely registering the young Twi'lek's surprise. _'Why am I doing this?'_

"They will be judged." he panted. "There will be a trial with a jury." _'Why am I saying all of this?'_ "They will have a chance to explain why they betrayed us. The jury will decide whether their situation was really a matter of life and death or they were just taking advantage of the situation for personal profit." _'Why do I CARE?!'_

"I see." Replied Lutèce with a smile.

Zenith let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. It was gone. That dreadful look in her eyes was gone. And she even looked proud, he smugly noted.

"I really need to go." she continued. "But we can talk about this when I come back, if you wish."

The young man nodded and watched as she climbed in the speeder; his eyes trailing on her as Qyzen swiftly drove to the meeting place. After a few moments, he turned back to the house and frowned when he noticed the weird look Tharan was throwing him.

"What?" barked the Twi'lek.

"Nothing, just admiring this uncharacteristic display of emotion." replied the scientist with a smirk.

"Start talking sense, Cedrax."

"You love her. The sooner you accept it, the better. You can't fight it." he said, before turning back to the living room.

' _Really?'_ dubitatively wondered the former revolutionary. Contrary to what his companions thought, love wasn't a foreign concept to him, but it hadn't felt this way before. He did find similarities between his behavior then and now, but it was never this strong. Maybe because back then he knew they could lose each other any day. But now that Balmorra was free, he had time to focus on his future nd he would enjoy finding ways to work out Lutèce into that future. He headed back to the study with a small smile, his mind already preparing strategies.


	5. Aric

Hi guys! Here is Aric and my trooper Mimosa.

He knew he was in love with her when… Aric

He knew he was in love with her when she suggested asking General Garza about decrypting the coordinates.

Aric held back a growl as his eyes went to his holocomm for the hundredth time. Still no news. He had sent the coordinates to Balkar's contact weeks ago and he was supposed to call today. _'This is taking too long!'_ he inwardly snarled before pacing up and down. His movements were interrupted when he saw his captain enter the room.

"Nothing yet?" asked the young woman as she sat down.

"No." he replied, taking notice of the light sleeping clothes she was wearing.

It was unusual for her to show herself in anything less than 'appropriate clothing.' She too must have been worried to sit in the common area in nightclothes. He watched as she took out her datapad before resuming his pacing.

After what felt like eternity to the solider, the holocomm rang. He jumped on the device and swiftly answered.

"That you Gav?" he asked.

"You know you really ought to start encrypting your communications. Finding your frequency was child's play."

' _What is the bastard doing here?'_ thought the lieutenant, anger growing when he saw the blue holographic form of Zane.

"You have five seconds to explain yourself." stated the captain.

"I'll just leave you with a friendly suggestion: walk away." replied the snake before cutting the communication.

"That smug…!" he exploded. "Why is he so interested in the Deadeyes? In any case, he knows about Balkar's contact in SigInt. We'll have to find someone else to decrypt those coordinates"

But none of his own contacts would be able to do it. Should they ask Balkar again? Still, as much as he didn't like the guy, he didn't want him to get in trouble. But who else…?

"I would like to see Zane outmaneuver General Garza." he heard Mimosa say.

' _Of course, why didn't I think of her!'_ Turning his eyes to the human to reply, he felt his heart skip when he looked at her.

Her confident gaze, her victorious smile, her regal aura. He had seen it plenty of time on the battle field and it never failed to take his breath away. So different, yet so similar to the 'proper princess' personality that she wore outside the field. The gracious princess or the confident soldier, he didn't know which one he loved most. _'Wait, love?'_ frowned the soldier. He knew he was physically attracted to her but since when did feelings enter the game? Alderaan? Tatooine? It didn't matter. _'Things are going to become messy.'_ Even if he loved her, she was still his commanding officer and that could affect the rest of the squad. What if they messed up? Was it really worth the trouble?

"So, what do you think?" she asked, as he was not replying.

Aric exited his thoughts and focused by on the young woman. Standing under the ship's white light, her strong golden eyes set on him, a proud grin on her lips, she never looked more stunning. How could he even doubt? She was absolutely worth whatever mess he could fall in.

"Now you're talking. I'll bring the general up while you get… appropriately dressed." he teased with a smirk.

The Cathar dodged the pillow she threw him, letting out a laugh at her embarrassed cry. Yeah, completely worth it.


	6. Vector

Here is Vector and my agent, Partitas! Enjoy!

He knew he was in love with her when… Vector

He knew he was in love with her when he watched her dance during the Killik celebration.

'Can Joiners fall in love?'

The question had been innocent, just another inquiry to better understand the Nest, but Vector had felt his heart hurt when Partitas asked. He hadn't answered, finding himself unable to. Sensing his distress, the Nest had sent Joiners to talk to her, diverting the conversation from that topic and allowing the Herald to retreat.

The young man sat further away from the festivities, lost in the thoughts her question had brought up. Could a Joiner love? Could he love outside the Nest? Would he love as a person or as the Nest? Would the loved one have to become a Joiner too? And what about him? As Herald, he was different from the other Joiners. How would the bond with the Nest affect him? His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Daizanna sit next to him.

"We have heard the question."

"Do you have an answer?"

"We have a way to find out… Yet, we cannot help but wonder why you are so affected. Surely, you had a lover before joining. Why didn't you consider these questions before?"

"It hadn't felt necessary."

"But now it does."

"Yes."

"Because it is her?"

Vector let his eyes trail on the Chiss. She was still talking to the Joiners, exchanging informations about planets the Nest knew about. He let out a small smile at her excited look. The young man had always thought she was more of a diplomat than a secret agent. She always wanted to learn more about other worlds, other civilizations. He couldn't count the number of nights they spent talking, when he had to reach deep inside the memories of the Nest to satisfy her curiosity. He had enjoyed every one of these nights, just like he had enjoyed every day he had been by her side.

"Do you love her?" continued the female Joiner.

Love. That word again. Did he love her? The Nest had memories of love, including his own. He started comparing his feelings, his actions toward the Chiss to what the Nest knew of love for humans. According to its knowledge, what he felt was love. But was it him? Or was it the Nest? The Nest had expressed interest in Partitas before, encouraging him to turn her into a Joiner. So was he really in love with her? Dread filled him. _'No'_ he thought. _'I don't want to Nest to be in love with her. I want to be the one, as a person, to love her.'_ He vaguely felt the Nest's surprise and confusion at his thought.

"We don't know." he replied.

"The Joiner or the human… Which part of you loves her…" inquired Daizanna. "Do you want to know?"

The diplomat stayed silent for a moment before nodding.

"Very well." approved the young woman. "I will teach you a technique that will suppress the pheromone bond for a short time. If you still feel love while the bond is broken…"

"It will mean we love her as a person."

Vector focused and soon the Song quietened, leaving him in the empty silence of his thoughts. Lost, he struggled for some time until he heard a female voice.

"Calm down," said the voice, "and slowly open your eyes."

The young man blinked several times to find Daizanna in front of him.

"It won't last long. Look at her and answer your query."

Anxiously, the diplomat let his eyes wander around the room, searching for Partitas and stopping only when he found her, dancing with some Joiners. She looked different without her aura but just as lovely and elegant. Vector smiled as he watched her spin, her red dress swirling gracefully.

"So, what is the answer?" asked Daizanna.

"I love her."


	7. Corso

Hi! Thank you for reading! I'm posting the three last one shots of this Fanfic (Corso, Felix, Scourge). I'm also working on its sister series 'She knew she was in love with him when.' Check it out!

He knew he was in love with her when… Corso

He knew he was in love with her when she kissed him on Taris.

It was just a kiss. A kiss on the cheek. _'Really, nothing to get so worked up about.'_ Corso scolded himself as he splashed some cold water on his face. But the young man couldn't help the large smile that seemed to be anchored on his face. She had kissed him. On the cheek and she was drunk, but she had kissed him.

Taking a look at the Zabrak on the sleeping cot, he felt his smile grow wider. The party had been hectic. While he was away, helping to secure the area against rakghouls, the captain had learnt it was the birthday of one of the soldiers and decided to have an impromptu celebration. With the help of that wicked smile of hers, she had persuaded the man in charge to let the soldiers have a night to unwind and by the time he got back, they had a semblance of cake and tons of alcohol prepared. The rest of the night had been full of singing, dancing, and – especially – drinking contests. After watching her send her fourth opponent under the table, he had reminded her that they would trek across the swaps the next day and that she needed to be able to hit targets. She pouted - it was cute- and called him a party pooper; Suddenly, she decided she was tired, kissed him goodnight and rushed into their tent. It had happened so fast that his mind barely registered what happened as the whistling of the soldiers resonated in the camp. After the initial redness left, the goofy smile appeared and had yet to recede.

The young man squatted near the bed, gently putting a cover over the young woman before observing her for a moment. He knew she didn't mean anything with that kiss but he also knew he shouldn't be reacting like this. He had been kissed before, and not just on the cheeks, by his girlfriends and his fiancé. But it didn't compare to what he felt at the moment. ' _Is it because it's her?_ ' he wondered. After all, Ashmita was beautiful enough to turn men's heads when she walked down a street, and she was strong, witty, compassionate… She also seemed to enjoy driving him insane. He could never take his eyes off her at the risk of her getting herself in a crazy situation. Now that he thought about it, most of his thoughts revolved around the Captain.

He used to think it was admiration, but what if it was more? Did he want it to be more? _'Yes'_ he thought. _'I think, no, I want it to be more that admiration, more than just a one-time thing.'_ Despite himself, he felt his smile break. It wouldn't be easy; she wasn't anything like the ladies he had courted before. Good old Mantelian rules wouldn't apply there. Maybe being suave would work? But he wasn't really good at that… He briefly considered asking Risha for advice before shaking the atrocious thought out of his mind. He must really be tired, or desperate, to have even thought about that.

' _I really should stop staring at her while she sleeps._ ' he scolded himself as he stood up. ' _That's a universal rule. Kinda creepy._ ' He turned to his cot and lay down, his thoughts still on the sleeping woman. _'First, let's make sure we get off this planet alive. Then, I can think about how to seduce the Captain.'_


	8. Felix

He knew he was in love with her when… Felix

He knew he was in love with her the first time he heard her laugh.

Felix blinked once, then twice, his brain slowly registering that he was seeing the world upside down. It had happened so fast, he wasn't sure how he had gotten from walking to hanging by the foot. Immediately looking up to observe the device holding his foot, the young man let out a relieved sigh when he recognized the Ortolan trap. They must have set them to protect the borders of their territory. Still, the area wasn't safe enough for him to stay like this. Hoth was cruel and mortal dangers roamed behind every ice dune.

His head snapped back when he heard a chuckle and his eyes widened at the sight before him. Daichi was standing a couple of meters away. Her shoulders slightly shaking, she was hiding her mouth with her hands as if to keep the mirth inside, but he could hear it escaping. She was laughing. An actual laugh. The first he ever heard from her. He couldn't turn his eyes away, forgetting all about the uncomfortable position he was in, the dry cold, and the fact that enemies could stumble upon them anytime.

Tharan often called her the Ice Queen, and the soldier knew it wasn't just because of her snow white hair. She rarely smiled or showed any kind of emotion and Felix had seen firsthand how she could 'freeze' people with a single look - even Senator Alauni. He first believed it was due to Jedi training but he had met several other Jedi while traveling with her and none were as cold as the young woman. He never thought he would see more than a small smile on her face. Yet, here she was, laughing. She looked so different: amusement filled her brown eyes, her eternal frown relaxed, her lips formed a large smile... _'She looks even more beautiful than usual.'_ thought the young man. After a few more seconds, she regained her composure and drew her lightsaber to cut the wire.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant." she said in her usual emotionless voice. "I should be setting you free."

The smile, the laugh, the warmth were gone. The young man frowned. He had to make them come back. He took a moment to stand up and dust the snow on his armor before answering with a grin:

"It's fine, really. It must have been quite the show."

"I admit, your face was a sight to behold." she replied with a small smile.

' _Yes!'_ he inwardly celebrated _. 'It's back!'_ But his joy did not last, the smile left her face as she turned and resumed walking. He sighed discreetly before falling into her steps, his eyes trailing on her back.

She was the perfect Jedi: benevolent, strong in the force, collected… But Felix wanted to see more of the woman, the one who loved to bake, the one who smiled when he said something funny, the one who froze in terror Tharan when he did something stupid… No emotionless doll face, he craved for the sincere smile of the woman he loved. _'Wait, love?'_ He knew he had been intrigued by her since their first meeting on Hoth, but when did it became love?

The soldier hadn't realized he had stopped walking, until he heard Daichi call out.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

His gaze trailed on her face to her deep brown eyes. The only door he had found to the woman behind the Jedi. To the woman he loved. They were full of concern and he felt bad worrying her for something as insignificant.

"Yes" he answered, "Just lost in thought."

It didn't matter when and how he came to love her. He did, and he was content with that. But loving her would not be easy.

He knew duty, and he knew her attachment to the Jedi order. He would have to tread lightly if he wanted to pursue her. And even if she did return his feelings, they would have the Council to deal with. She was the Barsen'thor, a model for all Jedi. But for that smile of hers, he would face thousands of Jedi. _'That's love, isn't it?'_


	9. Scourge

It has been brought to my attention by my dear beta reader that Feravai also used the Rakata machine to heal Scourge. I have yet to read his/her work so any resemblance with his/her version is unintentional. Using the Rakata machine seemed logical and obvious to me, despite coming from another storyline, and I did not wish to plagiarize his/her work. Thank you for your understanding.

So now, please enjoy Scourge and my knight Akiza! (By the way, Heimdall is the name of Akiza's pet, a Krak'jya).

He knew he was in love with her when… Scourge

He knew he was in love with her when she dragged him to the Rataka machine on Belsavis.

Warmth. That was the first thing he felt. The cold fury of the Emperor had left his body. Laying in the sun with his eyes closed on the earthy ground, Scourge took deep breaths. He could feel, he could smell, and if he opened his eyes, he would see in color. All thanks to his Jedi. She never abandoned the search for a cure when even he had given up. She was the one who found this rebuilding machine. She was the one who dragged him to Belsavis when he said it wouldn't work. She was the one who explained his situation to the holographic being when he was too busy muttering it was useless. She was… The Sith frowned when he felt a new warmth spread through his body. _'Strange.'_ he thought as he tried to locate the source. It was not coming from the sun, but from… inside him. _'It feels familiar. Are my emotions finally returning to me? Which one causes this? Passion? No, it's different… Have I been emotionless for so long that I don't recognize it?'_

And then he remembered. He had felt this warmth before, albeit weaker, he noticed. It was before he became the Wrath, when his lover was with him. Love… Could it be it? The Sith went through his memories to investigate on sources of this warmth.

A memory of Akiza scolding him for being careless in battle and getting unnecessarily injured: frustration, warmth.

A memory of Doc and Kira fighting over something useless: annoyance.

A memory of Akiza napping against Heimdall: longing, warmth

A memory of some hopeless Jedi talking about Akiza's accomplishment: pride, warmth.

A memory of Praven and Akiza talking about the Sith Code: jealousy, warmth, contentment.

A memory of the Jedi Council and Akiza fighting about him: warmth, irritation.

A memory of Akiza smiling at him after he spared a worthless Imperial: pleasure, warmth.

He felt this warmth almost every time the Jedi was around or mentioned. It was like with his old lover, only stronger. Love. Had it been there the whole time? Only waiting for him to feel it? Maybe. The thought barely bothered Scourge. Even if she was a Jedi, it would be a source of emotion, of passion, of power. It didn't even need to be reciprocated.

As soon as the thought entered his mind, a new feeling of frustration and irritation filled him. He wanted it to be reciprocated and it wasn't impossible. While she had refused the doctor - jealousy and pleasure filled him at the thought - he knew it was more because of his personality than to follow the Jedi code. Granted, he would have to adjust his interpretation of the Sith Code if he wanted to stand a chance. He would never stop being Sith, give up his passion especially now that he finally had his emotions back, but he found himself open to new ways of understanding the Code. He had heard of the new Wrath and her more light-sided interpretation.

Scourge turned his head to observe the young woman. She was sitting a few meters away to give him privacy, her Krak'jya laying by her side, and judging by the focused look in her eyes and the pout on her lips, she was playing the new game Kira had showed her a few days before. She must have felt his eyes on her because she turned to face him, her blue eyes meeting her red ones. She put her datapad down and stood up. He watched as she approached, his eyes never leaving her when she bent over him. He took deep breaths, enjoying her scent, basking in her aura, reveling in the warmth her presence brought him.

"How do you feel?" asked the Jedi.

The former Wrath took a few seconds to decide on his answer.

"Warm."

Akiza smiled with this bright smile of hers; he could now feel its warmth, as he had heard many talk about. Still, he knew she didn't understand the real meaning of his word. _'But I will make sure she does soon.'_ he swore.


	10. Please Read!

Hi everyone! I just wanted to let you know that I am writing the companion series of this fic: She knew she was in love with him when… So check it out along with my two other series - The first time he saw her and The first time she saw him - if you haven't!

Thank you again for reading, following, and favoriting this fic!


End file.
